Looking Up
by coconutdu123
Summary: This is a follow up from the story "What Moment Didn't hurt". There is a six month time jump, how has Aria coped. Can she handle fame and fortune ? Or will she just crash and burn in her own reality? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

*** I hope you enjoy this new chapter in Arias life, I do not own Pretty Little Liars, and I just would like to mention feel free to leave suggestions. This is the follow up the '' What Moment didn't hurt?'' It just carry's on where we left off.**

Aria's Pov

It has been about a six months since I left Rosewood, Ezra might have broken my heart but I shouldn't let it get to me. I know have such a busy life with my singing career and possible getting into acting soon, once my first album is out. I miss a lot of things about Rosewood my friends, and my family. Hopefully I will be going back there soon. I was supposed to be in New York but I preferred LA and just fell in love with the place.

I wake up to a gleaming blue sky that was the LA charm. Suddenly my alarm clock goes off it and ruins the mood. I quickly turn the thing off. I get up and take an energetic shower. After that I go to my walk-in closet and just pick out an outfit for the day. I decided to go with a plain leather black skater skirt, which I pared with my poker dot black and grey blouse, followed with my expensive black 6 inch ankle boots, I adore them to death. Now I go into my sparkling new kitchen and grab my coffee to go. I also pick up my oval sunglasses, and Gucci clutch bag and head to the studio. I have a personal driver Frank pick me up at my house, it just isn't safe with me driving in the morning before I haven't had coffee.

Before I get out the car, I take a quick selfie for Twitter just to keep my fans up to date with my day to day life. I love checking my social media it is one of my favourite things to do, for my selfie I add the caption:

 ***'' On my way to da studio, What y'all up to?''**

Then I attached a picture of me holding up my StarBuck's coffee. I see my old best friend Hanna commented, I miss her so much. When I read her comment it made me laugh so much.

'' **AriaM: Someones gorgeous as fuck, miss ya girly xx ''**

I had to quickly reply, I wouldn't get a chance later, I would be so busy.

 **HannaM: I Miss Y'all, don't worry girl I may be coming your way soon x''**

I'm so happy I have spoken to Hanna it has really made my day. I walk out of the car, '' Thanks Frank'' I said I felt sorry he had to drive me around all the time, but I suppose you have to make a living somehow. '' No problem princess.'' I wave goodbye to him as I can see all the paparazzi shouting my name, I just smile and pose for about 1 minute just to give them something so they can leave me alone. Finally I can walk in the studio and I am greeted by my manger Amanda, she is lovely and actually cares about me, unlike all the others I have had.

'' Right it is now 8am, and we have the studio to record that final song for your Album, not long after that we have an interview with 17 magazine. We have a meeting disusing your next couple concerts, after that we could go grab lunch at this cute little Italian place across town. Then that should be a wrap for today, also don't forget you have to attend a party tonight, I will give you the details over lunch.'' Amanda said quickly while her personal assistant wrote it all down. I just finished my coffee while I heading to the studio to record my new song.

'' Okay Aria I need you to give it your best shot, you can do this.'' My music producer said.

I recorded the song it didn't take long at all, it was just a couple takes. Also we disused the album cover photos, with the graphic designer who had happened to be there. One thing down now an interview to go.

I walk into the chill out zone, where I take a seat and I am handed a coffee. While a young lady came over to me with Amanda, '' Ar this Is Jen she will be interviewing you today.'' Amanda said in a cheerful voice.

'' Let's begin…'' Before I knew it Jen pressed the record button and it all began.

" **It's so lovely to meet you Aria, so tell us how are things going for you at the moment?" Jen asked in a pleasant tone.**

'' Everything has been going great at the moment, but I wouldn't be anywhere without my fans while I like to think of them as friends.'' I said in a calm manner.

" **So tell us about your new album, we heard its coming out soon, can you tell us any details?" Jen said while looking down at her note book.**

"Well I have actually have just finished recording my final song, it will be out very soon, I can't wait for everyone to hear it.''

" **I know people are dying to know, if you have that special someone in your life at the moment?" Jen mentioned eager to know.**

'' All I can say is, you have to wait and see, who knows what could happen!" I said in a truthful yet sarcastic voice.

" **Sadly that's all we have time for today, it was great meeting you Aria, I wish you good luck for the future.'' Jen mentioned**.

Thank god that interview was over, always dread those things you don't know what they are going to ask. I know get out my phone and thing about the girls and wonder what they are doing.

Hanna's Pov

It was lunch time and me and the girls were sat around our normal table.

'' Guys, Aria said she might be coming back soon.'' I said in a cheerful voice.

'' Really, that's so cool, I'm glad she moved on from Ezra, can you believe her first album is going to be released soon." Spencer said enthusiastically

'' I heard she just done an interview with Jen from 17 magazine, she is so lucky. I just can't even imagine the male attention she gets." I said in a dirty voice, I started to eat my salad, when I had a sudden phone call. The screen on my phone lit up in Aria's name

''Guy's its Aria'' I scream, I just couldn't believe it my ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously

Hanna's Pov

It was lunch time and me and the girls were sat around our normal table.

'' Guys, Aria said she might be coming back soon.'' I said in a cheerful voice.

'' Really, that's so cool, I'm glad she moved on from Ezra, can you believe her first album is going to be released soon." Spencer said enthusiastically

'' I heard she just done an interview with Jen from 17 magazine, she is so lucky. I just can't even imagine the male attention she gets." I said in a dirty voice, I started to eat my salad, when I had a sudden phone call. The screen on my phone lit up in Aria's name

''Guy's its Aria'' I scream, I just couldn't believe my ears.

* * *

'' I quickly pressed the answer button, without even thinking. I couldn't wait to hear her voice. "Hey Ar, how's it going." I asked calmly but eager at the same time.

" Everything is amazing at the moment, I can't believe it has only been six months, it seems like forever since I last saw my girls." Aria said in a fine tone.

"Well for spring break, were coming to you, congrats on your first album by the way, were all so proud of you." I said in a silly voice.

"Yeah that would be amazing, how about for everything you and the others have done for me. I will pay for your plane tickets and you could stay with me in my shiny new house." Aria said cheerfully

"Don't worry Ar, were so in, aren't we girls. (They all replied, shouting down the phone screaming yes!) We have missed you so much, nothing is the same anymore, and you're going to have to show me all your boyfriends when I come visit you in LA." I said in a sarcastic voice, laughing my head off.

"Yeah sure Han, say hi to the other girls and tell them the plan. I will talk to you soon, I love you all." Aria said in a sad but happy tone.

"We all love you, and remember that were only a phone call away, we are all routing for you. Love ya girl." I said happily.

"Han spill, what did Aria have to say?" Spencer, while putting her plastic knife and fork down. Emily was just waiting for an answer with her elbows on the table.

"She is great, over spring break she said she would love to spend some time with us. So she invited us to come stay with her in LA, she has offered to pay for the flight and everything." I said waiting for an answer.

"I can't believe we get to see her, it has been too long." Emily mentioned in a soft tone.

"It has been Em, I suppose you don't realise what you got before it's gone." Spencer said while texting Toby (her current boyfriend) to see what he is doing tonight.

We all starting laughing, and before we knew it the bell rang for class. I had English next my favourite subject, I thought to myself in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

Aria's POV

After I had spoken to Hanna, while I finished my coffee. It was almost time to go to my meeting. Amanda gave me the signal and I followed her out into the gleaming fancy black car. We had to take the back way to exit the building, we don't want any paparazzi taking pictures, now do we.

"Hey hun, who were you talking to on the phone?" Amanda asked, while replying to one of her business emails.

"Just some of my friends, back In Rosewood. I invited them to stay with me over Spring break." I said while checking out my hair in the mirror. The car journey was quite long, but it was all worth it in the end."

Amanda got out the car and I followed, we walked into this lavish board room. It was magnificent, I love the colour scheme cream and chocolate brown. It was utterly flawless, I couldn't even put it into words.

The meeting wasn't really that long about an hour, which I would say is standard, it was really great being able to put some input into my concerts and how I want to perform them. I am very thankful for the opportunity. I have some very exciting news. During the meeting we disused and finalised the venues for my next couple concerts to promote songs from my album. I wanted to perform in some of the smaller states to give everyone a fair chance to see me. When Amanda mentioned to me that we will be going to my home town, I literally couldn't stop smiling. We also decided that it would be the first concert out of the five I will be doing.

" Aria, that meeting went amazing, I'm so happy for you that I managed to pull some strings and get you back to your home town." Amanda said in a very determined yet still excited tone of voice.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me Mand. Today I will be paying for lunch everything is on me" I said kindly, I really do owe her one for making my dreams into reality.

"Aw Ar, you're so sweet Hun and anything for my favourite girl." Amanda said while giving me a big smile followed by a hug.

We ended up having lunch at this elegant little Italian place, across town. It was such a fancy setting so quite no one bothered me, it's so nice being able to have some privacy. I miss that about my old life, but that was a really dark time in my life and I wouldn't want to go back to that place.

In the restaurant I ordered a Neapolitan pizza which is basically and posh cheese and tomato pizza, I ordered some LA's finest champagne to share with Mand. Amanda ordered Risotto with lemon and green beans. I guess you could tell she was the heathy one. We talked for about an hour before I paid for the meal.

Frank drove us to the nearest designer store to take look for something to wear for tonight's party. I actually found out, I was going to Usher's party. I have to find something amazing to wear.

We looked for ages, from rack to rack store to store. They all had beautiful dresses but only one stood right out for me. It was knee-length royal blue dress, with a hint of violet. The front of the dress was almost satin silk, the top half of the dress was lace, and from the waist up was lace. I couldn't believe my eyes it was like love at first sight.

Amanda agreed with me to purchase the dress and advised me, to wear my black Chanel shoes for the party. I thought it was the perfect look to go for. I payed the cashier with my credit card. I may now be only $10,000 less but it's worth it, Hanna would be so proud if she was here right now.

* * *

 *** That is it for this chapter, sorry I haven't really been posting it just takes me while to wright them and come up with the idea's. If you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know. Make sure to follow the story to see what happens.**


	3. Chapter 3

Previously

 *** Sorry I haven't really updated in a while, I have been super busy lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any characters. Please leave reviews and share you opinions, I would love to hear them.**

Aria's Pov

We looked for ages, from rack to rack store to store. They all had beautiful dresses but only one stood right out for me. It was knee-length royal blue dress, with a hint of violet. The front of the dress was almost satin silk, the top half of the dress was lace, and from the waist up was lace. I couldn't believe my eyes it was like love at first sight.

Amanda agreed with me to purchase the dress and advised me, to wear my black Chanel shoes for the party. I thought it was the perfect look to go for. I payed the cashier with my credit card. I may now be only $10,000 less but it's worth it, Hanna would be so proud if she was here right now.

Aria's Pov

Once I finally got out of this store, and purchased that dress. I headed straight home since it was 3pm already and I still had to get ready. My hair and make-up team was coming to my house at 5pm to make me look flawless. Me and Amanda walked into the car, and our friendly driver Frank took me home. It was the best time of the day, when I got home. As soon as I walked through those big white doors. I went straight to my bedroom and hung my lovely dress up on red velvet hanger, and got my shoes out ready. I decided to go in the shower since my hair could do with a wash. I turned the taps and the shower started. When I run the shower water, all the emotions of the past year, just comes flashing back. Then all of a sudden I start to feel really sick. I quickly jump out of the shower, and run to the toilet.

I keep telling myself its nothing, but what if it was something. I guess we will only find out in time. So I carry on as normal and finish my shower, just in time before my hair and make-up team arrive. About fifteen minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring. I literally ran to the door and welcomed them in. I love my guardian angles I like to call them because they have to make this look good. There really names are Sam and Sara, they are both sister and are killer gorgeous.

"Hey hun, who's attending Ushers party, and needs some help?" Sam said in an eager but sarcastic voice.

"Well I guess it must be me then, I don't see Hanna here." I said in a silly voice. Many of times I have talked about the girls back in Rosewood, to them. We always joke around like were sisters or something.

It took a fair two hours to finish my make-up, and hair. They decided to go with a light sliver smoky eye pared with lightly contoured cheeks, and to finish the look a plum berry matt lip gloss. For the hair beach waves with light brown clip in extensions. I finally got to put my dress and shoes on, I walked down my white marble stone staircase. Their eyes just seem to pop.

"You look beautiful, absolutely stunning my girl" Sara said in such a happy tone. They both ran up to me and gave me one big hug before they headed out the door and left.

I had a couple of spare minutes since I was waiting for Frank to pick me up and take me to the party. I haven't really spoken to any of the girls. This time I decided to phone Spencer.

"Hello Spence" I said in an anxious, I really didn't know what to expect.

"Omg Aria, I thought I would never here that voice again, how's LA treating you?" Spencer asked curiously.

"It's really great, I am just waiting for my driver Frank to take me to Usher's party" I said really excitedly into the phone.

"That's right, I'm sure Hanna mentioned something about that. I just can't believe how far you have come, in only six months. You are a really strong person Ar. Please promise me that you will not take any drugs at this party, and don't expect drinks from strangers." Spencer said firmly.

"I know Spence, thanks for the reassurance, I needed a bit of team Spaira. So how's everyone at home?" I asked hoping to get a better answer than okay.

"Everyone is great, me and the girls are fine everyone is missing you though. You are the talk of the school I swear it's all you hear about Aria this… Aria that…" Spencer replied with, I butted in before she could finish.

" Well it's good to know people are interested and keeping you up to date, I wonder what it's going to be like when I come back home soon for my concert." I said cheerfully.

"Really! I honestly can't wait, you're have to send us some front row tickets and backstage passes." Spencer said quickly.

"Yeah definitely just the best for my girls. I only just realised your starting to sound like Hanna." I said while laughing my head off.

"Well that's one thing I can't argue with. Your just so amazing and I couldn't be more proud to call you my best friend #Sparia, you're the strongest person I know. I love you lots" Spencer said while I could feel the tears in my eyes. That suddenly brought be back to reality and it's like I came back down to earth. I am not going to be one of those stuck up bitches with loads of money.

"Thank you Spence, I needed some reassuring. I miss you loads, I will send you all the tickets and backstage passes very soon. Sadly I have to go Frank my driver is here, but text me if you need me." I said while exiting out my house and shutting my front door.

* * *

I arrived outside this lavish club, in Hollywood. Greeted by of course the paparazzi. I gave them what they wanted and posed for the camera even some autographs, before walking into the club. As soon as I walked in I was astonished by the interior, it was so expensive he really knows how to throw a party. I saw this man by the bar getting a drink. He couldn't stop staring at me. I couldn't help but blush, he was so handsome. I decided to go up to the bar and get a drink. The bar had a glass top, with a shiny red metallic base.

"Miss how can I help you?" The bartender said.

"I will have a ... Vodka and lime please." I said in a calm voice, while taking and seat at the counter.

"A young beautiful girl, like you shouldn't be here alone." The man next to me said, he had the most gorgeous eyes, I have ever seen.

"Well thank you, what a gentleman I don't know many of them. So what's your name?" I said while picking up my drink, taking a sip. I know I was a bit forward but you don't know if ya don't ask.

"My name is Justin, Justin Timberlake. I think I recognise you from somewhere?" He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously

Aria's Pov

"I will have a ... Vodka and lime please." I said in a calm voice, while taking and seat at the counter.

"A young beautiful girl, like you shouldn't be here alone." The man next to me said, he had the most gorgeous eyes, I have ever seen.

"Well thank you, what a gentleman I don't know many of them. So what's your name?" I said while picking up my drink, taking a sip. I know I was a bit forward but you don't know if ya don't ask.

"My name is Justin, Justin Timberlake. I think I recognise you from somewhere?" He said.

Aria's Pov

"You recognise me, I can't believe it" I said in an excited yet mysterious tone.

"As soon as you walked in, I saw this beautiful girl. I thought I had to speak to you, I would really love to get to know you." Justin said while staring directly into my eyes.

"I think I would like that as well… So do you speak to every girl that this?" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"I'm sorry I had a pick up line but, your beautiful eyes continue to interrupt me." Justin said in the sweetest voice. I just smiled at him while blushing and battering my eyelashes.

I took a sip of my drink, it was such a good blend. I can't believe how sweet he is, is this what really guys are like. He is the first guy out of Rosewood who seems descent.

"Would you like to escort me to the dance floor?" He said while getting up off his sit and reaching for my hand.

"It would be a pleasure." I said while taking his hand and following him to the dance floor. I loved the whole theme Usher had going on.

The dance floor was full of lights and amazing music, I was very much in my element. Me and Justin were dancing the night away, time seemed to fly by. It must have been about 11pm already.

"You know, you might be asked to leave soon, you are making the other women look bad." Justin said while laughing so hard.

"Well your looking fine yourself" I mentioned while giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that…" I said while, walking away from him.

"Hey, don't worry. You did nothing wrong" He said while catching up to me.

I just couldn't believe what I just did, I was so stupid. There is no way I am getting hurt again. My eyes swelled up with tears.

"Come here" He said in a calm voice, while giving me a great big hug. "Look it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. That's one thing I can promise you."

"Thank you, I can deal with the pain of heart break again." I said while taking a deep breath. Then he leaned in for a kiss. I pressed my soft lips against his. It was such a magical moment. We were standing sort of by the exit where all the paparazzi were, I could hear the camera clicks, but I just didn't care.

Once the kiss was finally over, we slowly parted and I got a notification on my phone, from of course Hanna. I just stood there smiling down at my phone. While being handed a drink by Justin.

"This might be a little soon for you but, how about on Wednesday I take you on a date?" He asked while holding my hand.

"How could I say no?" I said excitedly.

"How about I give me my number and we could figure out that date?" He asked while I handed him my phone.

It was getting late and I had work tomorrow, so I called Frank to come and collect me. "Will you walk me to my car?" I said as I battered my eyelashes and made him blush.

We walked together hand in hand, as we walked outside I could feel the Hollywood breeze blowing my hair back.

"Remember to use that phone number, I have you. It is the answer to all your prayers." He said with a lot of care, I could just tell he meant every word. I leaned in and kissed him with lust and passion. My hand was above neck, while his was around my waist. I could get used to this.

It seemed like once again everyone was staring, but that didn't matter. At that moment I was truly happy.

Once the kiss was over, he opened the car door and made sure I got in safely. "Good bye beautiful, see you soon" he said while shutting the door.

" He must have been someone special" Frank mentioned while starting up the car.

" Yeah, he is" I said while smiling to myself. I put down the window and blew him a kiss, then Frank drove me home. What I wonderful night.


	5. Chapter 5

*** Lately I have been super busy, I will be uploaded again very soon this is all for now, so I hope you enjoy. As always feel free to leave reviews and follow the story.**

Previously

Aria's POV

Once the kiss was over, he opened the car door and made sure I got in safely. "Good bye beautiful, see you soon" he said while shutting the door.

" He must have been someone special" Frank mentioned while starting up the car.

" Yeah, he is" I said while smiling to myself. I put down the window and blew him a kiss, then Frank drove me home. What I wonderful night.

* * *

Aria's POV

Last night has got to be the best in a long time. As soon as I got home I went straight to bed, I was excited to read all the front headlines in the morning.

I am so happy, sadly me and Justin are going to have that special date when I get back from my tour. It is only tomorrow I really can't wait. I actually have to start packing.

1 hour later

I really don't like packing for me it does suck. I literally threw everything into a big shiny black suit case, I could not be dealing with stress today. I thought I would call Justin, since I was taking a little break.

 ***Hey gorgeous , how's the packing going? Justin mentioned**

 **Okay I guess … I was just phoning to see how you were! I causally mentioned trying to sound a bit flirty.**

 *** Oh no need to worry about me darling, are you excited for your tour? Justin asked**

 **I really am, I can't wait to see my friends I miss them so much. I said happily, every time I speak about them, I feel really guilty for leaving them.**

 *** Your definitely, going to kill it beautiful. I am so lucky to have you. Justin said softly.**

 **I think you may find that, I feel the same way. I so wish you could be there. I said in a breathy voice.**

 *** I wish I could make it sweetie, but you know how work is at the moment. Justin mentioned slowly.**

 **I guess, anyways I should really get back to packing. I don't have long left. I said quickly**

 *** Of course I'm glad we got to speak I was missing your angle like voice. Justin said while laughing into his phone.**

 **Yeah right, I will speak to you soon, bye. I said in a sarcastic tone.**

* * *

 *** I know this isn't a very long chapter I haven't updated in a while and wanted to give you something to read. x**


	6. Chapter 6

*** I haven't uploaded lately and I wanted to mention that I am back and I will be continuing this story, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.***

* * *

 **Aria's POV**

I have been waiting for this day to come, counting down the days. I'm also really nervous because I have to face Mike and maybe even my dad, I can only hope that Ezra has left. A girl can only deal with so much drama in one town.

I hear my alarm go off suddenly, I almost jump out of my skin. I just want to go back to sleep for at least another five minutes, but I have to get to the airport if I want to make it in time.

So I finally get up out my bed after procrastinating what social media app I should check first, I feel like that is most people's start to the day. Let's start with a nice hot shower. I walk into the bathroom and pick out a shower gel I decided to go with a Gucci one, since they were so kind to send it to me and it smells like heaven in a tube. After my lovely shower I guess I should go to my closet and today I really want to go for a comfortable but put together look today. I went with a white lace trimmed top pared with black jeans with slits in the nee, for shoes I opted for my Jimmy Choo Duffle Flat in the colour black, since they are like walking on air.

By this time it was almost time to hit the airport. I just received a text from Frank saying he was on his way.

I grabbed my Quay Australia sunglasses they are Invader with a black frame and blue mirror, to complete my outfit. I finally walk down stairs and go straight to my coffee maker and make an Americano. Once that is done I quickly grab my Starbucks flask and pour the coffee in. I dashed to my dining table and grab my phone and I have a text that was sent two minutes ago from Frank saying he is outside. I don't want to keep him waiting much longer so I should really hurry up. I grab my leather rucksack and put on my sunglasses while heading out the door.

I am greeted by a very happy driver which is always a good thing, first thing in the morning. "Morning Frank, how are you doing on this fine morning?" I ask as I shut my front door."I'm dandy my lady Aria, are you exciting to be going home?" Frank said while opening the car door. I have always admired how such of a gentleman he is. "I'm so happy I can't wait to see everyone!" I say eagerly.

The car journey was pretty slow, to be honest. It just seemed so surreal that I was finally going home after being away for so long. I guess the girl can leave Rosewood, but you can't take Rosewood out of the girl, it always draws you back.

It wasn't long after that, I boarded my plane and off it went. This is really going to be an interesting week.

* * *

 *** This is the end of another chapter, do you think being back in Rosewood Aria will go back to her old habits, and did Ezra ever leave. Find out in the next chapter of " Looking up" ***


	7. Chapter 7

**Aria Pov**

My plane lands at the Rosewood airport. I feel so nervous, I can't comprehend how the girls are feeling. I walk down the aisle and are greeted by Amanda. I can see Frank waiting for me, it reassures me. I feel the breath of fresh air hit me as I step out of the plane. I am greeted by a group of paparazzies, screaming at me just wanting a picture of me, how lame can they get.

Amanda rushes me through security and into my car with Frank. I finally feel at ease, I never thought I would coming back to this place called "Home". I am staying at the Rosewood plaza, it is a sophisticated hotel just across from The Brew, very private and has plenty of security.

Frank starts to drive through Rosewood and I could hardly remember being here. I feel that I have moved on so much since then. I feel that I should call the girls to let them know that they can meet me at the hotel.

"Hey, Han I just landed on my way to the hotel"

"OMG…. I'm so excited to see you, we all are. I want all of the gossip"

"Okay whatever, make sure to bring the rest of the girls"

After that quick phone call, I am shown to my room by the hotel staff and start to unpack my clothes. Amanda just runs through the schedule for the next few days. I am told I have an interview with Rose from the "Star Magazine", then rehearsals. The only day I have free is Friday the day of the show.

*Knocks at the door*

"Han is that you?"

The girls run in and hug me, "I have missed you so much"

"It hasn't been the same without you?" Emily said with care.

"How's it going with Justin, he looks really fit?" Hannah mentions as she shuts the door.

"He is really good to me, I think he could be the one" I say while blushing

"Well just make sure you invite us to the wedding!" Spencer says sarcastically

"I don't think that will be happening for a while Spence" I mention

"So, when are you coming back home, for good?" Emily says with a concerned look

"I can't right now, I just have so much going on in LA now. It's not easy to leave a place like that, my career has just only started to take off".

"But wasn't the plan all along to leave clear your head and come back. Not to become famous, start a new life and never come back. Eventually you're going to leave us all behind and forget about us" Spencer says sarcastically

"Look plans don't work out originally the way you want them to. I would never forget about you all, you will always be a part of my life. It's just so painful being back"

 ***I am back, I thought I might as well finish this story, enjoy let me know what you think!***


End file.
